Cammy's Odd Fairytales
by Crisis Cherubium
Summary: My original char: Cammy+sugar+fairytales+my friend's chars+my brother's char+my other chars+the x-men+the brotherhood+magneto and his group= Cammy's Odd Fairytales. If you want to see the x-men and the brotherhood as any of the fairytales char, then read


Disclaimer: My friend, brother, and I DON'T OWN any of the X-men Evolution characters, but my friend does own Xellis, Xellis's brother, and Xellia, my brother owns Michael, and I own Cammy, Cammy's sister, Sara, Elany, Yori, and Crisis. I also don't own the Haros and the fairytales; I just love to screw up fairytales. not really.  
  
Chapter 1 the Toad Prince  
  
Once upon a time. in a land far away. no.not really. why do all fairy tales start off like that?! This land was very close. Not far! Close! There lived a rather average teenage princess of the age of 15, she has lovely green hair, no, she didn't dye it green. she was born with it. Any way, she was a very kind person, who liked to be funny and make jokes about her. But she was treated badly. not like Cinderella, with the cleaning and the cooking.  
Her parents and sister pretty much ignore her and barely paid any attention to her. Her sister used her as a punching bag and calls her a 'freak' for liking amphibians and reptiles. Her parents gave her a simple name, Cammy, but she gave herself a nickname, Chameleon. One beautiful day. better make it a nice day with a few clouds. Being Hispanic, Cammy's parents threw a fiesta, where they invited everyone in the land. they REALLY invited the rich and dumbass people in the land.  
Everyone was enjoying themselves, all but Cammy, she just stood to one side watching everyone. She was bored and wanted to escape the party and have an adventure in the forest. But she craved for a real adventure and a bit of romance.  
  
She yawned and noticed that her sister came up to her. Cammy gulped and her sister asked "What are you doing here Cammy? Why aren't you having fun?" "Um. because. I'm bored." Cammy answered "Oh, but don't you like any of the guys here? They are so cute and they sure know how to kiss." she said while waving to some guys and making kissing noises.  
Cammy rolled her eyes and muttered "How would you know? How many did you fuck.? Even if you didn't fuck anyone of them. there's no way I'M going near their mouths when YOURS were." her sister turned to her "What was that?!" she demanded "Nothing! I said absolutely nothing!" Cammy said quickly. Her sister narrowed her eyes and said "You know what? I haven't broken a piñata in a LONG time. but there is no piñatas anywhere, for the little kids broke them all." ". So. what are you going to do.? Find one so you can break it.?" Cammy asked slowly "No. I think I'll use YOU as a piñata." her sister said smiling evilly.  
  
Cammy's eyes widen and she stared at her sister "Now hold still. this will hurt A LOT!" her sister said making a fist. Cammy's mind whirled thinking of a way to escape, then she pointed at some handsome new princes coming their way "¡Mira! A bunch of hot lookin' muchachos coming this way!" her sister turned and Cammy made her escape.  
She ran past a table full of Mexican food, came back, grabbed an arm full of food, crammed one into her mouth, ran again, and jumped behind some rose bushes. Cammy sat there catching her breath. When she caught her breath, she started walking and eating the food that she grabbed, and when she reached a pond she had one last food to eat "One food left. oh well. down the hatch." She tossed it into the air, open her mouth to catch it, a tongue grabbed it in midair, and Cammy just stared at the sky with her mouth open. Then she heard a gulping sound and she turned to see a toad staring at her.  
  
They continued their staring game until the toad spoke "what are you looking at foo'?" Cammy kept staring "You can talk." "Yeah." ". How.?" "I'm a magic toad foo'. I'll grant you three wishes." He told her "Really?" Cammy asked "No foo'. I'm lying." He answered. "Oh. ok, I thought so. I'm Cammy. Ad you are?"  
The toad stared ". I'm Toad." He introduced himself.  
"Nice to meet you Toad." She said "So, why aren't you running away from me like the other girls?" he wondered "¿Mi? I'm not like any girls. I'm odd. I like amphibians." Cammy explained and Toad just stared at her "You're right. you ARE odd." he said "And that came out of a toad's mouth too." she murmured "Well most girls I met would run away screaming." Toad explained.  
  
Cammy thought about that "You're right. I know my sister's like that. She hates amphibians. and rats. and mice. and bugs. oh! And reptiles. and me." "Why would your hate you?" "Because I'm odd, I like amphibians, I was born with green hair." "Really?! I thought you dyed your hair that!" ". No. my hair and eye color are natural. I didn't change them." "Oh." "I'm Hispanic. and I'm a mutant." "Eh?!" "¡Si! My nickname is Chameleon." "Why.?!" Because of this!" and Cammy vanished, Toad blinked, and she reappeared.  
"Cool." Toad replied.  
"Si. and when I was a baby, I leaning how to crawl. I CRAWLED up the wall and onto the ceiling. nearly gave my parents a heart attack." "So why would your sister hate you?" "Because she's a flirty slut, who is a bitch, that likes to beat me up, call me a freak for liking amphibians, and is a human." Cammy explained with her voice dripping with bitter hatred.  
  
So then Cammy sat down and talked, when the sun started to set, Cammy promised to visit again tomorrow.  
  
Day after day Cammy would go to the pond and talk to Toad, as the weeks went by they became good friends, sharing secrets, and soon their relationship became more. Then one day Toad told Cammy a big secret. "I'm not really a toad, I'm really a Prince. A witch put me under a curse because I smelled so bad and for not taking a shower everyday. only once a month. and I only could turn back into a prince when a princess that loves me for me would kiss me. on my slimy lips. even YOU wouldn't do that." He said.  
Cammy stared at him and picked him up gently "Watch me." she said and leaned towards him to give him a kiss, when metal tentacles grabbed Toad out of her hands and into a sphere "HEY! What in the name of Dios do you think you are doing?!" she demanded Magneto appeared before her and introduced himself.  
"I am Magneto, I control metals around me."  
"I dun' care if you name is Screw Up and your power is to be gay, you have my talking Toad and I want him back you dumbass!" she exclaimed "He is mine." and he explains to her his maniacal plan "I plan to experiment on this mutant to extract his power and put it in me." "What?! No I won't allow you to do such a thing!" and she ran at him to throw a punch. Magneto knocked her aside, went into one of the spheres, it closed and he escaped with Toad.  
"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cammy exclaimed as she watched him escape with Toad. She collapsed and started crying. She wiped her tears away, got up and vowed "I will walk the ends of this world after you Magneto and I won't stop until I get my Toad back from you. at least I'll get out of this hell hole." she began to walk the way the spheres went, stopped, and turned back to look at the castle that was her home "Adios bastardo parents and bitchy sister, I'm outta here, and on my way to an adventure!" and she went on her way through some bushes.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Si - yes  
  
Mi - me  
  
Mira - look  
  
Dios - God  
  
Adios - good bye  
  
Bastardo - bastard 


End file.
